30 Day Challenge
by snailing-along
Summary: Small drabbles about Fakir and Duck through 30 prompts. Obviously Fakiru.
1. 01 Holding Hands

**.01 Holding Hands**

"Whoa! Fakir, Fakir, look!" Duck exclaimed.

"I can hear you perfectly fine, you know? I'm right beside you."

The duo had been strolling down the streets on a warm summer day on the way to visit the lake when they came upon a bustling event taking place in the middle of the town. People chatting and children laughing were milling about in the large, circular town center, and music came from a small group of members near the fountain, swaying their bodies along with their passionate notes. Food and trinket stands were scattered about the edges of the circle, causing wafts of delicious smells to trail over to the two teenagers and colorful reflections to bounce back at them from all of the crafts the sellers put on display.

Seeing the mirthful sparkle in the eyes of the girl beside him, Fakir knew where this was heading before those bright blue orbs looked up at him pleadingly, shimmering with unconcealed desire. Fakir couldn't help but be endeared and warmed by her childish yearning and was mentally glad that he brought his wallet with him out of habit.

Fakir sighed in defeat (was there ever really even a battle?), "Go on."

Jumping and throwing her arms up into the air with a squeal of delight, Duck snatched Fakir's wrist in her hand and ran over to the stand that was selling cotton candy, Fakir stumbling to keep his balance with the short girl practically dragging him to her height and sprinting full force towards the cheery colored sugar mixers. Arriving at the vendor and waiting in line, Duck could hardly keep her giddy self in check and bounced up to the cash register once they were next in line and excitedly requested a yellow cotton candy swirl. Fakir paid for it and inwardly smiled at the way Duck's face lit up and reached for the bag of yellow fluff with her grabbing hands. It oddly reminded him of a baby asking hungrily for its bottle.

It didn't take long for her to rip the clear plastic open and start tearing apart the whisped sugar and stuffing it into her mouth.

"I take it that you're enjoying that?" Fakir asked as he winced at the way she messily shoved the wisps into her mouth and was oblivious to the sparkly, crystallized yellow bits encircling the area around her mouth.

Not breaking from her devouring, Duck sent a closed mouth smile towards her companion and muffled out an affirmative hum, "Mm!"

Giving her his own small smile, he looked forward again to avoid bumping into everyone else, "Good, you better be. That yellow puff ball cost me three dollars."

The girl beside him showed no remorse for his loss and continued her happy bouncing along beside him, pointing out the things that caught her interest and rambling on about them in between her mouthfuls of cotton candy. Fakir paid attention to her joyful babbling and didn't question when she scooted closer to him in the crowd and had her arm pressed flush against his. Humming in reply to one of her animated statements, Fakir felt Duck's hand slip into his own, naturally and unhesitating. Fakir noted that they were sticky with the sugary residue of cotton candy.

Taken aback for but a moment, Fakir was brought out of it when he caught a question Duck asked and met her bright baby blue eyes with his. Bringing himself back from his surprise, he answered her and they continued their walking and talking, his hand wrapping around hers tightly.

* * *

Author's Note:

So this is my first PT fan fiction and the first literary work that I've done in ages, and I rather like how this baby turned out! Though that last word bothers me. I don't think "tightly" is exactly the adjective I was looking for, but I suppose it'll do! I came a bit late to the PT party (by about ten years), but I saw the series and read the manga maybe three years ago and just recently rewatched it and fell head over heels in love with it, and especially with our favorite couple.


	2. 02 Cuddling Somewhere

Obviously set before .01

Also, a disclaimer that I forgot to do last chapter!

Disclaimer: Yep.

* * *

**.02 Cuddling Somewhere**

The only light in the room was that which the moon gave off through the curtained window beside Fakir's bed. The clock perched on his nightstand claimed it to be twenty-eight minutes into the tenth hour, the face of the ticking mechanism in perfect view of the small duckling whose makeshift bed was right next to it. The alarm on it was broken and for that the duck was grateful as the boy sleeping peacefully next to her relied on his inner time schedule to wake him up (and Charon on the few occasions it happens to fail him).

Ruffling her feathers, Duck wearily watched the seconds hand tick and willed her heavy eyes to stay shut, but the chill that kept at back made sleep hard. Winter was coming and the duckling had refused to join the other avians in their big flight to warmer climates in order to stay with the boy, her best friend, who had promised to stay by her. She fruitlessly tried to bury herself in the thick blanket that was in her basket, but her own body heat wasn't enough to warm her. Peeking her head over to the sleeping body on the bed, Duck envied how warm and snug Fakir must have been.

Observing him, Duck noted how still he always was when he slept. She marveled at how log-like he became when unconscious and then an idea popped into her head.

Quietly, Duck wiggled her way out of her bed and waddled over to the edge of the nightstand. Calculating the distance, and as softly and noiselessly as she could, she hopped and fluttered her way onto the bed. She looked up at slumbering boy and-

Hm.

As much as she was sure he wouldn't mind it-or very much hoped he wouldn't- Duck was sure that Fakir wouldn't take too kindly to suddenly awaking with a duck beside him that appeared without his knowledge. Also, on the off chance that he _did_ roll over in his sleep, Duck didn't want to face the mortifying embarrassment of squawking and flailing only to have an angry Fakir reprimand her and tell her that it was her fault because he didn't know she was there.

So it seemed she would have to ask for permission.

She wondered if he would be angry at her for waking him up for something so dumb as her being cold. Or would he deny her and send her back to her chilly basket?

Tiny heart hammering in her chest, Duck flapped onto his pillow and nudged at his nose with her beak. His eyebrow twitched and she tried again with a bit more persistence. A bleary green eye began to open and she shifted back a few steps so he could see her.

Fakir's voice came out soft and sleepy, "…hn… Duck… what is it?"

Catching his eye so that she knew he was paying attention to her actions, she wiggled her body in an exaggerated shiver.

"Cold, huh?"

A soft quack.

Fakir let his eye close shut again, "Mm…"

He was quiet for a long moment, still and breathing deeply, and Duck was about to conclude that he had fallen back asleep until slowly the covers whispered with movement and there was suddenly an opening was created by his chest. Seeing the affirmation, Duck quickly waddled into the opening and was delighted to feel warmth envelope her on all sides. The heat coming from Fakir's chest, the warm blankets housing her, the hand that gently cupped her side: it was all warm.

Finally feeling sleep starting to wash over her, Duck snuggled against the soft fabric of Fakir's shirt and felt his thumb slowly pet her feathers before slumber consumed them both.

* * *

Author's Note: This counts… right?


	3. 03 Gaming

Modern AU.

Disclaimer: Howdy.

* * *

**.03 Gaming**

The dark arcade was alive with bright lights of multiple colors, the mixing sounds of music and chatter creating a symphony that was beauty to a gamer's ears. Bright screens of pixels flashed battle scenes and racing tracks and the floor a carpeted glow-in-the-dark solar system, teenagers and children alike went about playing the consoles, their voices ones of challenge and merriment. Fakir skeptically looked down at the girl that had brought him here, his eyes conveying how ill-suited he felt in the environment.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

It was only a few moments ago the two had been casually strolling about the mall before they suddenly appeared at the arcade.

Putting her hands on her hips, Duck smirked up at him, "I was telling you about how my little brothers always come here and how I have to watch them! I told you that I was awesome at video games and you didn't believe me!"

"I didn't think you would try to prove me wrong!"

"Come on, let's go in!"

Watching as Duck's long braid disappeared into the arcade, Fakir sighed and reluctantly followed, "… Idiot."

As easy as it usually was for him to find her in a crowd due to her bright hair, the lighting in the arcade muted all of the colors he usually associated with the girl, and the fact that all of the kids around were about as tall as she was, it took Fakir a while until he saw her frantically waving him over to a console. Arriving at her side, the boy observed the game she brought him over to. A small frog was awaiting movement from the controller, wanting to reach the other side. Fwipping out a card from the small purse she had, Duck swiped it to play the game.

"You have a card with you?" Fakir questioned.

"Of course!" Duck replied starting the game, her tongue poking out from her lips in concentration, "I told you my little brothers come here _all the time_, so I always have one on me!"

Studying her for a few minutes as she played and growing bored quickly, Fakir asked, "Why are we here again?"

Duck huffed angrily.

"To prove to you that I'm amazing at video games!"

* * *

"You suck."

"Sh-shut up, Fakir…" Duck was draped sorrowfully on the game, head burrowed in the crook of her elbow as the screen announced her defeat for the fifth time.

"I thought you said you were good at this."

"I am!" Duck defended, glaring defiantly at him before mumbling, "Just I can't when you're watching, that's all."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it."

Duck gave him a challenging glance, "Like you could do any better."

Fakir rolled his eyes, "With what I observed you doing, I'm sure I can."

"Well then do it!" Duck shoved her card at him agitatedly.

Snatching the piece of plastic from her hand, Fakir replied, "I will."

After having to swipe the card a few times, becoming more irritated as Duck watched on smugly, Fakir began the game, a determined glint set in his eye.

* * *

"Fakir-"

"If you dare say anything, you will regret it."

In a position quite like Duck's, Fakir laid crushed upon the console in a way that had Duck expecting him to soon droop onto the floor. It was amazing, Duck thought, how Fakir could do almost anything with brilliancy but fail so horribly at a children's video game. Growing a bit concerned, Duck moved toward him, but Fakir lifted himself up and straightened out his clothes. Then turned on his heel and left.

"Waah- Fakir, where are you going?!"

Running to catch up with him, the teenage girl questioned his behavior, "Fakir?"

"I'm never setting foot in one of those cursed places again."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, wow, this was terrible, please forgive me. So far, this was the hardest one for me to write. I _could not_ think of anything! At first I was adamant not to make a Modern AU and wanted to do something along the lines of a more traditional type gaming like tag or a board game or something, but I couldn't make anything go.

On another note, it's a headcanon of mine that had Duck always been human, she would have _lots_ of siblings, either being the good big sister or the overlooked little sister or both. It also a headcanon of mine that every single one of the four main characters is absolutely horrible at video games, with Duck really liking them but being really bad at them, Fakir not being into them and being horrendously bad at them, Mytho thinking they're okay but having a tendency to always get himself killed, and Rue not being into them but always getting really angry and frustrated with them because she can't figure them out.

Anyways, though this one wasn't too awesome, I'm really hoping to make up for it next chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
